User talk:Phuocphuc46/Archive 2
This is an archive of past discussions and messages. Please do not change it. To start a new topics or messages, please do so on my current talk page. Chat I kind of prefer chat here but banning those who has no peace? Since people reply more quickly and people would take sometimes ages to reply to our messages. Actually I won't be angry if you say no. It's just my opinion but yeah. Anyways leave me a message and I'll respond as quickly as possible. I may not be active in the morning 6:00 to 3:00 since I'm at school so try to leave me a message around 3:30 or something (sometimes 4:00 o'clock). Unicornicopia170 (talk) 14:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) No What I mean… They just leave random messages in my talk page without putting them in the following categories and I can't sort it out. I won't always put the messages on my Archive. Only useless ones Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for giving me advice. But I am just doing that since I find it easier to sort messages out. But yeah thanks again! Unicornicopia170 (talk) 11:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC) III I liked Inanimate Insanity Island even though it was cancelled. Can I have the text of its page so I can read it when I want to? Thanks Thank you, my good user Mewcakes (talk) 03:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) We got a problem. User:TheOtherGuest2 keeps on undoing your and my edits on . Please tell him to stop. If not, then block him.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You Know What? Pp46 thanks for being such a good co-host, you look after the camp very nicely. I knew I could trust you! That NLG343 nearly cheated while I was gone. You're a great friend and I want you better than a co-host… hmmm… I don't know yet but message me in what position do you want to be, this is a gift for being my best camp caregiver! I already have NLG343 a strike and if he does this 2 more times, he is not going to be a co-host anymore. First I thought since he seemed a bit calm after his block, I thought he'll cooperate with me but eventually it's the opposite. Distributed by yours truly, Thank you and Talk anytime =). You're Just Amazing Thank you for helping me with pages I just wanna say thank you. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 04:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Block me pls for 1 second. Just for fun. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 04:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Thanks for giving PEASHOOTERFAN a warning, Cake and Donut wasn't even related n stuff so I removed it but I didn't think you noticed :) Unicornicopia170 (talk) 07:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Team Name?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my fanfiction, Bouncy Ball's Conquer, without my consent? Now I can't get it back no matter how hard I try. Could someone please revive it? Sensation of the City (talk) 03:05, November 20, 2015 (UTC) It's because of an operation called Housekeeping, you can learn about it here. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Advice Pp46 I'm really thankful for your advice, now since you're one of the staff. I guess you will be… watching if anything unfair happens and report to me, since you seemed to be really a good caretaker of my camp. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 06:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Challenge It's answering questions that Ice Cream Robot/Bot told you to do. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 12:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) So? I am a staff member, right?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't you be fired, too? We both wrote Season 3.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Please Read The comment of explanation below your objections of Episode 4 in The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! and thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it :) There might be some confusion, but yeah I will also take your advice and maybe improve in Episode 5. Thanks for your rating by the way! I give you a GOLD MEDAL, since I can't give you anything else but a 'thank you' Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG! I'm So Dumb! You do have a point, next time I should make them be more consecutive. I really hate it when I make stupid mistakes. Anyways thanks for the advice and about the friendship thing… DON'T WORRY I got it handled since Daisy and Rose are enemies so they won't be as nice to each other. Also Ice Skates and Roller Skates will probably argue with each other more in Episode 5 and also the both of them might have arguments with others too. So not as much people is nice to each other like you complained I'll stop overusing the 'Z' too and thanks for the rest of the advice, I'll surely improve all my mistakes in the 5th episode and thanks for rating the episode! It really means a lot to me. And do you have a favorite pair? If you do! Pls comment below! I just wanna know if people like the characters as well as liking the plot. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Compliment Thanks for complimenting me on creating a schedule. Maybe since you don't have time to create one. I HAVE AN IDEA! Why not you ask me to make a schedule for you? I have loads of time since we're currently breaking on our school week due to Water Festival. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Don't Sweat It Anything for a friend :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) NLG343 Again He swore in the comments section and he edited my camp by using a swear word. We need to do something with this I'm tired of him and he's really getting into my nerves lately no matter how many warnings he still does the thing I tell him not to do. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 03:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Block Ok this time, I'm asking you to block me for 999 yrs. Pls do it. I'll give you 1,000,000 dollars if you do that. NOVEMBER FOOLS, actually why the hell would November have a fools day!? Anyways. So I am stupid so don't mind me saying anything. Lol. Ok this is real now. So I'm just wondering, 'if you're too busy' I don't want you to waste your precious time doing and editing my camp. I might find a substitute hopefully helps and you could always message me on my talk page if everything's back on track and hat substitute will be fired and you will reclaim your throne. How's that sound? After all, I've seen you busy a lot of times so if you agree with my solution pls message on my talk page who would you trust to be your substitute Yours truly, Unicorn Okay! The reply to on my talk page. I agree it will make them sad so I found a solution. What about we just keep em' as staff! And not fire them so they could be part of our crew! Just a suggestion though. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:50, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Could You? Rate the episode of The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! episode 5, Part 1. It has probably 3 parts if I couldn't finish at Part 2. After all, it is a 2-part challenge and 2 pairs have been penalized. I worked hard for it and tried my best to make all characters have consecutive screen-time and I also reduced the 'z'. And made the episode longer, it had a total of 7,390 bytes. Hope you liked it :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I just wanted my fanfiction "Bouncy Ball's Conquer" back for memories. I saved it to my laptop and removed it from here again. Sensation of the City (talk) 04:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'm done with all 3 parts. Here's the link to the episode so you could rate it : The Pointless Race for Spaghetti!. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For rating the episode and thanks for correcting my mistakes. But I know I'm never gonna get a 10/10 because no one's perfect and I'm happy of what I have. Thanks for rating the page again :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) A New Show I wanted to make a new series, it's like The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! except not a race. The Little Marshies these are marshmallows, escaping the human environment in a forest. It will be released every Thursday. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:27, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Bfdi is the best and Object shows 200 were behaving well, I think they deserve a prize! What should we give them? Maybe I suggest you ask them what they want as a prize and the prize also MUST be valid and something not against the rules. Thank you for your time and one more thing… PANCAKES! Okay I'm done. Yours truly, Unicorn, Chat anytime, wait I'm a chat mod! Battle for armory I didn't forget about it, I just didn't see you improved it so I thought it was over. Sorry, but I did the fifth turn. Also do the challenge in COIC pls. Here's the link Camp of Ice Cream 4.0 Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Approval Hola amigo. Here's a el blog del usuario (user blog I hope you agree with my opinion. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:43, December 6, 2015 (UTC) 1st Section The first section of my blog? Well I don't really need to specify, it's nothing for you to worry about it's just an announcement. But if you needed explanations : I'm not doing a DEBUTING this season because it's late already, so I'll only do a rejoining ceremony in COIC 4.0 Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) What If The staff found out about our wikia, our wikia will be close immediately! Which is not something I want to happen. This is also something I'm worried about, if underaged users are angry and came to report to staff. But good news is that they don't know about the age restriction rules yet, what if some will and then report to staff? Wouldn't our wiki be closed? That's why I fear this might happen, if we anger the underaged users. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :If the staffs know about this, then the underages will get blocked, not our wiki. Then the wiki would be on the watchlist or something, really, I don't know what will happen next, but there is one thing I know for sure, the Underaged won't be on the wiki anymore. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:03, December 6, 2015 (UTC) People Joining There are no more active users in BFDI Fanfic wikia, aside these people. I have to admit, few people are making contributions. Here's the only people I know who's active : # Pp46, YLU, Infinityblade2005, Cedricblocks, Bfdi is the best, Bfdifan444, NothingDangerous, Bumblebee the transformer, Arbi42gaming and Souleaternom. Sorry For the automatic swearing, I just wanted Peach to return as antagonistic as possible, due to her turning nice and out-of-character. Vv cephei a's (2nd) Blog Post It's true he has to stop blogging about it. But I'm quite worried if that 'user' Vv's talking about will create more sockpuppets. But there's a list of options in the block that allows you to NOT create other accounts to avoid block, but I'm not sure if there is, which I wonder if there is one. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Editing Bfdi is the best is deleting his characters in Battle for a Mysterious Prize! and I don't want that to happen! Please help! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:38, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Can We? I deleted all the previous messages that were sent, I just wanna say that this las thing is just hoping that… well it's hard to describe what I want to say but… uhh… Could we start over? I'm not saying I'm denying my block, it's just I wanna talk about this in chat and probably reason around a bit. It's just only telling about stuff and I understand 'rules is rules'. I'm just asking you for 1 moment to talk with you and then start over in another direction, just please? But if you're busy, it maybe fine it might be tomorrow or something. But Pp46, if you disagreed with my offer… it's still fine. I don't wanna force you or anything. Just wanna reason with you for a moment and then you could continue chat banning me again. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:57, December 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll Help You with those random categories. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 04:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Categories For some reason I can't remove certain categories like 'Host' or 'Male'. But I'll delete other nonsense and create some new categories that might help users! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:04, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For helping me out with the categories, it'll take hours for me to finish all of them! I FIXED IT! All the categories, take a look at all the original 21 contestants form BFDI, I haven't done it for BFDIA contestants yet. Maybe later. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) May I Talk To You? In Inanimate Insanity's chat? I needed to ask you about red links. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Leafy Story About your part. I will keep it. I will just remove the last few lines Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind Since you're not in chat right now, could I edit Vv's 'friends' section since it had red links? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Could You Hurt and Heal in my HaH, my first one (since the other was cancelled) so please, if you will. Here's the link BFDI RC's Hurt and Heal'. please back YLU to chat!!!!(user:object shows 200) (talk) Pp46 I can wait till my expiry ends, don't worry. It's not really that painful, it's quite worth the wait actually. But I do wish to talk to people. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Got It! Thanks for the advice, I just didn't know about Hurt and Heals yet. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Block Me Just for 1 sec, I wanna play with blocking myslef like you did. I thought we'll become best friends with the same amount of block but this is the last block request. So yeah my point is pls block me for 1 sec? If it's against the rules then it's fine. I wish I was an admin though, I could block myself whenever I want. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) But Pp46 The creator of Campsworld seemed a bit, inactive and no one else seemed to sign up for his camp anyway. They must've forgotten it, should we put it for housekeeping? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat now! Plz we i wanna talk Is Pine tree